Jugendliche Subkulturen
werden von den Redlichen im allgemeinen wortreich beschimpft und verächtlich gemacht. Hippies werden von den Redlichen heute noch als Feindbilder dargestellt und als Drogenhüpfer oder Hüfties (typische redl. Übers.) bezeichnet, obwohl die Hippie- Bewegung längst der Vergangenheit angehört- in Deutschland waren die 1970er Jahre ihre große Zeit und mit der Machtergreifung von Helmut Kohl 1982 kam die Bewegung zum Erliegen. Ehemalige Hippies dürften sich also höchstens noch unter den Eltern oder Lehrern der heutigen Redlichen finden. Wen die Redlichen dann mit ihren Sprüchen über Drogenhüpfer und Hüfties treffen wollen, dürfte klar ersichtlich sein. Die Links- Alternativen als direkte Nachfolger der Hippies seit der Epoche von Helmut Kohl dagegen werden in der redlichen Szene nur selten erwähnt, aber mit den gleichen Schimpfwörtern belegt wie die Hippies- auch sie werden pauschal zu gottlosen, arbeitsscheuen, drogenabhängigen und verlausten Kommunisten erklärt. Hip- Hopper beziehungsweise Hipfhüpfer sind das wichtigste Feindbild der Redlichen, an dem sie sich ständig abarbeiten Der HipfHüpf ist die unredlichste Musik, die es gibt, und Hipfhüpfer werden häufig sogar als nicht menschliche Wesen bezeichnet. Das dürfte seine Ursache darin haben, dass der Hip- Hop als Musikstil der Unterschichten gilt, also der Haupt- und Förderschüler, und von denen wollen sich die Redlichen als Oberschüler aus besseren Kreisen deutlich abgrenzen. Punks bzw. in korrekter redlicher Schreibweise Panker wurden von Günther Ittenrath als Feindbild in die redliche Szene eingeführt, und seitdem werden auch Panker durchweg als Feinde der Redlichen dargestellt. Die Redlichen stoßen sich dabei üblicherweise eher am Aussehen der Punks und an ihrer von vornherein vermuteten Zugehörigkeit zur Unterschicht als am Musikstil, den sie bevorzugen, oder an politischen und weltanschaulichen Äußerungen. Die Redlichen übernehmen damit das Weltbild der Popper vollständig und verraten damit, wo sie sich selbst sehen. Wargamer gelten auch a priori als unredl., aber hier handelt es sich eindeutig um ein Ablenkungsmanöver, da viele Redliche eindeutig der Wargamer- Stene zuzuordnen sind, nicht nur Angeir Kunz mit seinem aus World of Warcraft entnommenen Pseudonym und Dr. Uwe Wall mit seiner verräterischen URL redlich.gamezcentral.de Popper und Hipster Die '''Popper', deren Subkultur durch elitäres Auftreten, Überbetonung von Äußerlichkeiten und Snobismus gekennzeichnet war, erlebten ihren Höhepunkt in der Ära Helmut Kohl (1982-98) und verschwanden danach wieder aus dem Blickfeld der Öffentlichkeit. Sie gehörten also überwiegend einer Generation an, aus der sich die Eltern und Lehrer der heutigen Redlichen rekrutieren, aber die Redlichen greifen sie nicht an. Letztes Rückzugsgebiet der jugendlichen Popper sind heute Internate und teure Privatschulen- damit gehören sie eindeutig zur Oberschicht, und die kritisiert man ja als Redlicher nicht, weil man ja auf jeden Fall dazu gehören möchte und die meisten Redlichen ja dieser Szene entstammen wie Jon Baptist Erlenkötter und sein Alter Ego Benedikt (Freiherr von Sankt) Gumpenbrunn. Gerade diese beiden Herren verraten ihre Zugehörigkeit zu dieser Szene ja deutlich durch ihre völlige Unkenntnis der sozialen Verhältnisse in der heutigen Bundesrepublik Deutschland. Gerade Erlenkötters plump gefälschtes Auftreten als lustiger Hartz- IV- Absauger entlarvt ihn deutlich als Angehörigen der Oberklasse, der alle Prolos (typisches Popper- Schimpfwort) gründlichst verachtet und sich ihnen überlegen fühlt. Heutige Nachfolger der Popper sind die 'Hipste'r, die genau so arrogant und überspannt auftreten und für sich die Zugehörigkeit zur Oberschicht beanspruchen. Kennzeichen der Hipster- Szene ist der selbst gestellte Anspruch auf Zugehörigkeit zur intellektuellen Klasse, dem sie aber selbst nur in den wenigsten Fällen gerecht zu werden vermögen, und das überhebliche Auftreten mit Anspruch auf Zugehörigkeit zur Elite. Typische Vertreter dieser Szene sind die jungen Dotcom- Unternehmer, die schnell nur noch ein tot.com hinterlassen, und all die selbsternannten Designer, Programmierer und Videokünstler, die dann in der Praxis nichts weiter zustande bringen als Abänderungen von bekannten Computerspielen, Viren und klamaukige youtube- Videos. Und gerade hier ergeben sich Überschneidungen mit der redlichen Szene, deren künstlerische Leistungen ja himmelweit hinter ihren selbst gestellten Ansprüchen zurückbleiben. Ein typischer Vertreter der tot.com- Szene war etwa Christian Sponheuer alias Heinrich Poff, und die talentfreien Video- "Künstler" sind heute vor allem im Umfeld von Asfaloths und der Arche Internetz zu finden. Die Redlichen Die Redlichen stellen ganz eindeutig selbst eine jugendliche Subkultur dar mit ihrem elitären und überspannten Auftreten, ihrer Ablehnung zahlreicher kultureller Werte und ihrem selbstgefällig zur Schau gestellten angemaßten Künstlertum. Das erklärt auch ihr Verhalten gegenüber den anderen jugendlichen Subkulturen, denn eine Subkultur oder Parallelgesellschaft definiert sich ja selbst in erster Linie dadurch, dass sie sich gegenüber anderen Subkulturen abgrenzt, sich selbst als Inhaber der richtigen Weltanschauung definiert und die anderen dadurch ausgrenzt. Kategorie:Begriffsklärung